


To be the Lucky One

by Officeofeden



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officeofeden/pseuds/Officeofeden
Summary: It's the twins 21st birthday, and after some relentless teasing Dipper decides to go into the woods. The problem is that the woods he went to, aren't the same woods he came out of.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Deals to be Made

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fanfiction in a while, so we'll see how this goes. Please leave a comment below so I know what you all think.

“You’ve got cake on your face, bro-bro.”

Dipper would frown, wiping the small bit of cake off of his face. "Thanks, Mabel. Can you believe we're finally 21? We can do all kinds of adult stuff now. Go to bars, maybe even smoke if we wanted too."

Mabel would let out her loud laugh she had a habit of doing when Dipper said something ridiculous. "We both know you won't be smoking with your Asthma, and aren't you too busy with school to go to a bar?"

He rubbed the back of his hair, "You know me way too well, but yeah… College is kicking my ass, but I'm in my last year. I just need to finish pulling through."

At that Stanley Pines leaned back in his chair, swatting at a few flies that had been flying around his head. "Kid, you're going to art school. How would you even fail at it? By using the wrong shade of green?"

Dipper would roll his eyes at that, "One, I'm taking photography and Film production, Grunkle Stan. And two, it's not something an old geezer like you would be able to handle." Slowly a smirk would form on Dipper's face as he teased his great uncle.

Stan reached over and swatted Dipper's arm. "Look, Dipshit, if I can figure out how to get my cable to work without actually paying the cable company, I think I can figure out how to work a camera."

Dipper was about to let out a retort, when Grunkle Ford walked into the room. "Now, Stanley. Stop teasing the boy. The Cameraman is a very noble position."

Dipper began to say, "aw thanks, Great Unc-"

He was cut off by Ford saying, "yes, yes. We're going to need someone to man our cameras once we go back out to sea next year."

Dipper would scoff. "What? There's two of you, why do you need me to man your camera's? Especially since Grunkle Stan thinks manning a camera is soooooo easy." He crossed his arms in a huff. 

Ford shook his head and ruffled Dipper's hair. "I need your Great Uncle Stanley to hold up our diagrams to the camera, and to entertain the audience while I explain what's going on to them. I've found that the audience tends to get bored if they only listen to me explaining the science behind these phenomena. It'll really help our YouTube Channel if we had a cameraman. You and your sister are the only ones we trust to do such a job."

Dipper would jump up from the table then. "Whoa, okay… this is all pretty sudden, you know. No one's talked to us about this, you know." 

He would look to Mabel to back him up, but she would just end up shrugging. She swallowed her mouth full of cake before saying, "he talked to us about it last week, remember?" When Dipper looked at her with a look of confusion, she continued, "remember? You had your face stuffed in your journal, writing stuff done about that Fairy pond we found. Grunkle Stan and Ford came up to us asking if we'd like to go on their fishing trip next year, and you waved your hand saying, 'yeah, yeah, I'll get right on that, whatever.'" Mabel would imitate Dipper's voice in the end, making it crack like he was 12 years old again. 

Dipper would blush at that, before heading off the porch of the Mystery shack. "Look, I'll think about it, but I need to finish school first. See what happens in the end, you know? I'm going out to the woods, I need to find that Fairy pond again." 

It was an excuse, but maybe he could at least get a good picture of the fairies. If they stop flying around so much. Dipper began heading off into the woods. The sun was beginning to dip in the sky, a fog would spread across the ground. When Dipper was younger, he may of been a bit fazed by it, but he'd been in these woods a million times now. He was sure he knew everything it had to throw at him. 

* * *

Mabel finished off hers, and her brother's cake. "So, why didn't Wendy show up?"

"Hmm?" Stanley vaguely heard her at first, since he was looking at the comments on his and Fords last YouTube video. "Oh, she said the Lumberjack Olympics were running longer than she expected. She should be here by tonight."

Mabel nodded. That definitely made sense. "What about Soos?"

Stanley would shrug. "I don't know. Something about needing to rush Melody to the hospital. Lil Stanley Junior is at his Abuleta's house while me and Ford watch the Mystery Shack."

Well, that was a Mystery and a half, but she would wait for Dipper to return before they solved it. "And Pacifica?"

"Mabel? You know I don't keep track of Pacifica of all people."

"We both know that's a lie, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said with a shake of her head."

Stanley let out a chuckle, finally setting his phone down. "You can really read a person, kid. She's at some charity event, but she'll be here within an hour. You better go grab your brother. He's still wondering those woods."

She smiled brightly, "good idea! He'll be excited to see Pacifica again." Before Grunkle Stan could even get another word out, she would sprint into the woods, searching for her brother who had already been gone for a few hours now. 

* * *

Dipper was walking through the woods. His head was buried into the journal he was writing, beginning to draw what the pond looked like before he even reached the spot. He didn't cease writing and drawing until he ended up tripping over a tree root. He ended up falling onto his butt into a patch of muddy leaves. "Wha-? Where am i? These aren't the same woods I entered."

And they weren't. That much was obvious. For one it was as if he entered a completely different season. He had been at the end of summer, but this looked like mid-fall, and two, the trees were different. These were maples and oaks, Gravity Falls was almost completely covered in Pines.

He'd stare up at the canopy of trees above him. From the small gap in the trees, it looked like it was nighttime. "Shit… I need to get home." He'd dust off his pants, about to head back, when he froze. "Which direction did I come from again?" He held his head, his mind feeling cloudy then. 

He would put his journal and pencil back Into the satchel that hung from his side, and pulled out his camera, beginning to take pictures of the place, as he walked in the direction he thought he came from. 

He looked back at the pictures. Every one of them came out blurry, and almost like they weren't there. Dipper let out an annoyed grunt, until he looked and saw the last photo. There was a streak of red, and what looked like a human body. Dipper whipped around to where he took the picture, calling out, "who's there?!"

A set of raised hands, and a boy Dipper's age came out of the bushes. He wore a ridiculously pointy red hat, and a blue cape over an orange sweater, and jeans. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, Mason."

Dipper would blink. He recognized this guy. 

_ Wirt. _

He went to the same college as Dipper, but was in the creative writing course. They had a few classes together, although it was mostly general classes. Dipper didn't talk to him much, but he at least knew who was.

Still…. Why was he here of all places?

And then there was that other question. Where was here? Where were they and how did they get here?

"What the hell are you doing here, Wirt? Shouldn't you be back in California, not Oregon." Dipper said with an exasperated sigh. 

Wirt took a few steps towards Dipper, standing about half a foot taller than him. He rubbed his arm, almost anxiously. "Well, I should be the one asking you that? Do you have any idea how you got here, Mason?"

That wasn't what Dipper was expecting to hear, but he would stand up a little straighter, almost puffing out his chest. "I was just walking in the woods like I always do. How else do you think I get all those cool forest shots? I got to go into the forest to get them."

Wirt shook his head, an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah, I got that. But do you know how you got here, specifically?"

Dipper would frown. "I, uh… walking? I just walked farther than I usually do, and i ended up in a part of the forest I've never been too." Clearly that was the answer. "Now you haven't answered my question. Why the hell are you in Gravity Falls?" 

Wirt seemed to freeze up, which was normal. That boy was riddled with anxiety. "I was on a road trip with my family. We were going to see the world's largest ball of yarn, but we were going to make a pitstop to the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls. But I have no clue how I ended back up in these woods."

Dipper would narrow his eyes at that. "Back? What do you mean _ back _?"

Another pause. 

Finally, Wirt would say, "I've been here before. I can help you through it."

"Can you get me back to the Mystery Shack?" Dipper said, sounding a little unsure. 

Wirt would make a noise, that made Dipper feel even more uneasy. "Not exactly. Look, I'll explain as we walk, but for now let's get something to eat. The food won't be good, but at least you'll end up getting a dinner and a show."

Dipper didn't think he wanted to know what that meant, and he was even less sure about following Wirt. The problem was that Dipper had no idea where he was, and it would be nice to have some sort of guide. So, in the end he gave up his pride and followed Wirt to who knows where.

* * *

Mabel had made it back to the Fairy pond, but didn't see her brother anywhere. Instead, she pond the unconscious body of a twelve year old boy, a teapot sitting on it's side in the grass. Though she couldn't pay attention to that, since there was a glowing triangle with an eye in the middle of it floating overhead. 

The world would turn completely grey, and time seemed to slow to a halt, before she heard Bill Cipher's voice. "Hey there, Shooting Star! It's been a while since I've seen you. I think it's finally time for the two of us to make a deal."


	2. The Lost

Wirt and Dipper walked through the dense forest. Since it was the middle of the night, and had began to pour down rain, it was especially creepy out that night. It also didn’t help that Dipper swore he saw a couple of faces in the trees they passed by. 

He would stuff his hands in his pockets, moving to keep up with Wirt, who moved much faster than Dipper did. Dipper had many questions for Wirt now. Like, Where were they? Why did Wirt seem to know where they were going? And how exactly did they get here? Yet, ultimately, the first thing Dipper ended up asking, “So, what’s with the get up? You look like a gnome with human proportions.”

Wirt would pause his movements when he heard that. He looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow. “That’s a really specific comparison… but my brother heard about Summerween in Gravity falls, so he wanted us to wear our old halloween costumes.”

“You know Summerween already passed, right? That happens in late june.” Dipper decided to point out.

“Don’t worry, I knew. My brother insisted that the internet was wrong, and that Summerween lasted the entirety of summer. He said it was a rock fact, which are facts that he makes up on the spot.”

“How old is your brother exactly?”

“He turned 12 last month.” Wirt said with a shrug, “Why do you ask?”

“He just reminds me of my sister when we were kids. She’s goofy at times and carefree, but she’s much more responsible these days… Where is your brother?”

Wirt frowned then, “Hopefully with our parents… but I really don’t know. I suppose anywhere is safer than here.”

Dipper would move in front of Wirt then, stopping his movements by placing his hand on the other boy’s chest. Dipper would have a very serious look upon his face as he said, “Not Gravity Falls, and especially not the forest there. Gravity Falls is full of weird monsters. He could get hurt if no one’s watching him.” Dipper scrambled to pull out his phone, shoving it into Wirt’s hands. “Here, call your parents already.”

Wirt frowned, but pressed the button that should of lit up Dipper’s phone, but the phone stayed dark. “Don’t you think i tried that already? Cell phones don’t work here, Mason.”

Dipper frowned, and slowly took his phone back. “It’s Dipper.”

“Excuse me?” 

“My name. People usually call me Dipper.”

Wirt blinked. He wondered briefly why people would call him Dipper of all things, but he decided not to question it for now. “Okay, Dipper. Well, we’re not far from the Tavern. We just got to cross this road and it should only be a five more minutes.”

He continued walking with Wirt by his side, but would say, “Tavern? Like in Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons?”

“Uh, yes?” Wirt said, with a shrug, “almost like an old timey bar.”

Dipper would nod, before taking another step forward. This time, however, he was stopped by Wirt’s arm flinging itself out in front of Dipper’s chest. Just then a horse and wagon ran past them. The driver yelling out, “THE BEAST IS UPON ME!”

Dipper watched as bits of hay and a duck flew out of the wagon, before looking up at Wirt. “Any idea what that guy was running from?”

Wirt frowned then, “The beast?” he then shook his head, “No, no… The beast was a monster that was in these woods. He would turn people into the Edelwood trees you saw back there. But the woodsman got rid of the beast. The Wagon driver must not of gotten the memo.”

That didn’t comfort Dipper in the slightest. “And there’s no way that the beast came back?”

Wirt crossed his arms, needing to think for a moment, “I doubt it. The woodsman blew out his soul. The Beast is gone. I really don’t think he can come back. This place is some form of Purgatory, I believe. So, the only other place his soul could go would be hell, or some sort of form of damnation.”

“Purgatory?!” Dipper nearly yelled with wide eyes.

Wirt frowned at that, “I- You… What’s the last thing you remember, Dipper?”

This caused Dipper too frown, “I was at my birthday party with my family, and I wanted to get some work done, so i went into the woods, looking for the nearby Fairy pond, I reached the pond… I think, and then I ended up here.”

Wirt had a look on his face that resembled Pity. He would grab Dipper’s hand and said, “We better get out of all this rain, Mason.”

“Again, it’s Dipper,” He would correct.”

“Dipper…” Wirt said, with a nervous sigh as he moved towards the Tavern.

* * *

“Why’s your name, Dipper?” Gregory asked as he looked up at the adult he was holding hands with. He gently swung them as he skipped along the path to the mystery shack.

The person was almost an exact copy of Dipper. Short brown hair, a short sleeved shirt, with a pair of jeans on. The lumberjack hat that Wendy had given Dipper was adorned on his head. This Dipper would lean down, placing a finger too his lips and winked, “That’s a secret.”

Greg smiled like he usually did, “Can I know the secret? Am I allowed to guess?”

“Sure buddy,” The Dipper would say, returning the smile. 

“Your name is Dipper, because you really like dip for your chips? Or… or! Maybe it’s because you birdwatch and can call American Dipper’s too your side like Snow white? Oh! It could be because you have a birthmark of the big dipper?”

This Dipper opened his mouth, but then shut it again. “Pretty close, buddy… Come on, we need to get you back to your parents. You said they were at the Mystery Shack?”

“Yes! We wanted to come see the amazing Sascrotch! I saw a picture of it online and I wanted to see it in person!” Greg said as the two of them continued to the Mystery Shack. 

Soon they walked up the porch of the Mystery Shack, Stan was sitting at a fold out table, preparing a game of cards for when Ford returned. Stan looked up at Dipper, “Hey kiddo, your friend inside doing a tour since Soos isn’t back from the hospital yet.” Then there was a frown. “Uh… Where’s your sister? She said she was going with you.”

Dipper would pause at hearing that. “I, uh… didn’t see her out there. She’s been in those woods before, she knows her way around by now.”

There was a frown on Stan’s face. Dipper was always a worrywart, so hearing Dipper say something like this made Stan squint his eyes. “Okay… and who’s this little fellow with you?”

Greg would walk up to Stan, extending his hand. “My name’s Gregory. I came here with my family to check out the Mystery Shack on our way to see a giant ball of yarn, but I saw a weird glowy thing in the forest so I followed it until I reached this statue in the woods! Now I'm here!”

It seemed as if Stan only heard half of what Greg said because he nodded and patted Greg’s head. “That’s great, kid. Dipper go find his parents before they freak out and sue the Mystery Shack.”

Dipper would nod, and led Greg into the shack. He watched as Ford suddenly rushed out of the shack, barely looking at Dipper as he said, “No time to talk, Dipper. Duty calls.” Dipper noticed a camera in Ford’s hands, and a device that measured energy readings. Dipper wondered what Grunkle Ford would need that for, but he had something more important to worry about at the moment. 

He saw Pacifica wearing a Mystery Shack shirt, but it looked as if it had been bedazzled too make it at least look a little more luxurious. Still, she was wearing Soos’ old house backwards on her now shortened hair. Her regular diamond earrings were still adorned in her ears. She was… very pretty, in Dipper’s eyes. 

He didn’t have time to think about that, though. He walked right up to Pacifica, tapping her on the shoulder. She was in the middle of explaining one of their pieces but paused in the middle of it too look at Dipper. She would roll her eyes. “Oh, Dipper. Give me, like, five minutes to finish up this tour.”

Dipper would nod, taking a few steps back. He would nudge Greg’s shoulder, “You see your parents over there, little guy?”

Greg seemed to nod, “Yeah, that brown haired lady is my mom, and the blonde man she’s holding hands with is my dad.”

Dipper nodded, wandering into the tour group with Greg. He followed the group until they reached the Sascrotch, which the sight of made Greg squee. It looked like Pacifica ignored the noise that came out of Greg, as she continued with her tour. “And this is the Sascrotch, an ancient beast that lives in a cave in the middle of the Gravity Falls woods. It never leaves it’s cave, and only comes out to get Pizza and chips. It spends all day watching TV and scratching its various parts. It only too seem to keep in touch with either it’s mother, or sometimes it’s ex-wife, but only too yell about how he never gets to see his kids. It’s cave is filled with empty beer and Pitt cola cans, there’s also various stains around it’s cave, but none of our scientists have identified what these peculiar stains are.”

There was a round of “ooohhhh’s” and “Aaaahhhhh’s” and a bit of clapping. One of the women ended up saying, “sounds just like my son.” 

Pacifica would take a small bow like she always did when she ended a tour. She would then gesture too the gift shop as she said, “And now for the main attraction. The gift shop. Don’t spend your money too fast, you hear?”

Dipper let go of Greg’s hand and said, “Go on, i’m sure your parents are worried about you.” 

Greg would place his hand on Dipper’s stomach. “Thank you for your help! Let me know when you find your brother, I’m sure my brother will show up once you find yours.”

At that, Dipper crouched down, taking Greg’s hand into his. “Hey, how do you know about that?” He would say in an almost hushed whisper.

Greg tilted his head. “That’s what you were talking too that weird Triangle guy about. He said he’d help you find your brother. He said something about he just wanted you to scratch his back once he finished scratching yours? Then you cut your super long hair, and the triangle guy gave you boy clothes to wear, and that funny hat on your head.”

Dipper would pull his hat a little farther down, almost trying to hide his long eyelashes and rosy cheeks. “Greg… can you keep a secret? I need you to keep what you saw in the woods a secret for me? Can you do that?”

Greg frowned, “Why?”

Dipper closed his eyes, needing to take a few deep breaths, “Because if you do, I’ll tell you my real name if you do.”

Greg’s eyes seemed to widen then, “Really? Okay, Dipper!” he would wink at the end of that sentence, before running off to his parents. 

Dipper slowly rose to his feet. He barely had time to breath, before Pacifica was turning him around, and planting a kiss right on his lips. That was expected, since Pacfica was Dipper’s girlfriend? Well, it was more of an on again, off again, sort of thing. It looked like they were on again. Pacifica took a deep sigh and said, “I’ve been wanting to do that for months, Dipper… Dipper.” She frowned, trying to look at Dipper’s blushing face. Then slowly, it dawned on Pacifica. “Mabel? Is that you under there, What the hell are you doing?”

And then Mabel quickly pushed her finger against Pacifica’s lips, “Shush. Please. I’ll tell you everything, I promise. Just not here. Not now. Come to my place later too night. I’ve got to go. Make sure that little boy over there is safe for me, please.” 

With that, Mabel ran out of the mystery shack and headed into her car. She would speed off towards her apartment, while a confused Pacifica watched on.

* * *

The Tavern was an interesting spot. 

The entire place was filled with singing patrons, and a dog. Right now, they were throwing Dipper up into the air, singing about who Dipper was suppose to be, much like they had done for Wirt when he first was in the Unknown. Wirt was sitting at the table, gently stroking the dog laying by his stool. He would laugh when he heard Dipper yell out, “I’m just trying to get some food!”

The group of strangers placed Dipper on the ground. The Tailor would place an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, “Oohh! Of course, a strapping young man like you need a full meal before his journey ahead. Tell me now. You got a girl back home?”

Wirt could see the barest hint of a blush on Dipper’s face. Wirt couldn’t help being curious too that question, as he listened in. Dipper raised his hands, waving in front of him. “I… I guess? We just started dating again, but who knows how long that will last.”

That didn’t sound all too convincing too Wirt.

The Tailor continued, “Tell me. Do you want to impress this girl? Do you want to impress her?”

“Maybe…?” Dipper said, sounding unsure at that moment. 

Despite, Dipper’s uncertainty, the Tailor sprung into song, about how Dipper was the young lover. It was the exact song they had sung to Wirt all those years ago. When they were in the chorus of said song, Wirt decided to stand up, moving between the two of them and pulling the Tailor off of Dipper. “Okay, okay. I think he’s had enough, and we both need to eat.” He’d grab Dipper’s hand, pulling him back to his table. 

The Tailor rubbed his chin. He looked to the Baker and the Butcher, and said, “There’s something not right about those two, and I think we need to get to the bottom of it.” The patrons would then talk amongst themselves, mostly about the next song they were going to bust out.

The two had gotten their food. Wirt would sigh, resting his elbows on the table, and slowly rubbing his hand down his face. “Sorry about them. They like to sing and to get into everyone else’s business.”

“I can see that.” He picked up his fork, beginning to eat a slice of ham. “So, you think we’re stuck into some form of purgatory?” Dipper then put down his fork, pulling out a book and a pen from his bag. He began to write or.. Maybe he was drawing. Either way, he would keep looking up at Wirt periodically. “Do these people know that?”

Wirt took a few bites of his food, looking a little unsure about the last question. “I think they know that this place is dangerous, and I believe they’ve all come from our world… but I think that they’ve been here so long that they don’t remember their old lives. Their just remnants of their old selves, living day by day, not remembering who they were, only what they were.” Wirt said, seeming to look past Dipper, a strange look in his eyes. Almost like he had zoned out. 

Dipper would reach over, snapping his fingers under Wirt’s nose. “Look, I know you’re a writing major, Wirt, but tone it down a notch. Not all of us can recite poetry like you can.”

Wirt seemed to blush at that, but shook his head. “Sorry… it’s just a weird bad habit I have.”

Dipper tilted his head, “I don’t think it’s bad. Just… unique.”

Hearing that surprised Wirt. “Well, besides my brother, you’d be the first to think that. Even my best friend told me it was a little weird…” Then Wirt had a look of realization on his face. “My best friend… shit.”

Dipper looked around, “What is it?”

He stood up abruptly, hitting the table as he did so. “We have to go. I need to introduce you to someone. You’ll love her.”

Dipper would slowly stand up. “I’m assuming your best friend? But why are they here of all places?”

Wirt rubbed the back of his head, “I met her when I was here last. She lives here. At least I'll finally get to see her as a human.”

Dipper opened his mouth, about to ask what he meant by that, but if he questioned every weird thing in these woods then he’d start to go insane. “Okay, we can pack up this food and eat it on the way.”

Wirt nodded, “Good idea, Dipper.” He was about to do such, when The Tailor came back over, grabbing both Dipper and Wirt’s hands. 

The two got pulled into a line dance, as the patrons began to sing a song about love and about being true to yourself, and how to face your fears. Normally it would be a sweet song, but Dipper was so confused and dazed in that moment that he was forced to go with it. He was standing between The Apprentice and the Midwife, while Wirt was at the other end of the line, being bumped between the Baker and the Butcher. Dipper may of been awkward in most situations, but Wirt took it to a whole new level. It also didn’t help that Wirt was tall and lanky, and didn’t seem to know how to control his own body most the time. It was cute in a way…

Then Dipper blushed.

He really shouldn’t of been thinking that way.

He had a girlfriend after all… at least he thinks he does. It was a little unclear by her text messages. He really should re-read those sometime, but he would have to wait until they figure out a way out of this damn forest. 

Dipper had zoned out of the singing, but he then heard the apprentice sing, “And the man’s face is all red, how about that! Time for a solo!”

Dipper’s eyes widened, and he began to say, “Wait! No- no- I can’t sing!”

His protests didn’t matter. The midwife picked him up, tossing him onto the stage. He landed on his hands and knees, feeling his face begin to sweat because of his panic. The crowd was cheering, “Sing lover sing! Sing lover sing!” over and over again.

Wirt rushed to the stage’s side then, his hands resting on the side as he said, “Hey! You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to, Mason. You can just get off the stage if you want.”

Hearing that… hearing his real name being used once again by Wirt made Dipper slowly stand up. He hated his real name, he just wanted to be called Dipper. Why couldn’t wirt get that through his dumb brain. 

He turned around abruptly, singing in a pretty pathetic voice, “Ooohhh, My name is Dipper. It is Dipper, it will only ever be Dipper. I don’t know how I got to this forest, and I don’t care, I just want to go home as soon as possible. My sister’s worried, and properly my uncles, but they’re more worried about getting me home so i can film them on their old boat! I don’t want to be their errand boy anymore, and that’s all they will ever see me as! Why can’t they see me as an Adult, as a man, instead of a boy to do their bidding for!”

There was a cheer through the crowd, and Wirt expected that to be the end of it, but Dipper wasn’t done. The boy needed to vent, and by the gods will, he was going to vent. 

“I could be a lover! I have a girlfriend, who I love with all my heart, but I no longer know if that’s a platonic kind of love or the romantic kind! She never returns my texts, she never wants to do what I want to do, she hangs out with my sister more than me. I suppose that’s a bit my fault! Maybe it’s all my fault in the end! I live a state away, but she refuses to move down there with me. She has all the money in the world, it’s not like she couldn’t move and live comfortably in California.”

Wirt began to clap, thinking maybe finally this was the end of it, but it wasn’t… and the last verse was going to kick him in the shins. 

Dipper looked right at Wirt, as he sang, “And then there’s Wirt, my new friend, but he can’t seem to get my name correct! Maybe he’s not really my friend! He goes to the same school as me, and we even have classes together, but he never seemed like he wanted to talk! He’s anxious, he’s nervous, he’s awkward, but he has a good head on his shoulders. He looks like a gnome prince, and has the sweetest poetry that i’ve ever heard! And I think of all these things when I look at him, but he can’t seem to get my name right! My name is Dipper! It’s Dipper and it will always be Dipper!”

Wirt took a step back, feeling a little embarrassed when he slipped up again. He repeated it over his tongue once again, “Dipper…”

Dipper huffed, jumping down from the stage, only to immediately get picked up by the Butcher. “You’re not the lover! We finally got a name for you! You’re the Lost! You’re the one who doesn’t know where he’s going, but he’s certainly going!” 

Dipper frowned, before rolling his eyes. “Thanks… glad i finally got that spelled out for me.”

“You’re welcome.” The butcher said as he sat Dipper down, who ended up stumbling, right into Wirt, who managed to catch him.

Wirt looked at Dipper, asking, “You okay? I know doing that solo is draining.”

Dipper stood up, his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s get going.” he grabbed Wirt’s wrist, beginning to head for the door. 

The Tavern Keeper then stopped them by pounding the broom against the door. “You boys better be careful out there. Word going around the unknown is that the beast is back.”

Wirt raised a brow at hearing that. “I think that’s impossible.”

The Tavern keeper clicked her tongue, “Well, something’s out there making Edelwood trees. So, i’m telling you boys to be careful for your ownsake.”

Wirt would pause, growing concern on his face. “Will do, Ma’am…”

The two then headed out of the Tavern and back into the rain.

They walked in silence for a good while, before Wirt finally said, “I’m sorry about calling you Mason again… It just slipped out.”

Dipper had his arms crossed now, but mostly because it was cold and he needed to shiver. “It’s fine, Wirt… Just stop doing it. Only my parents and my girlfriend call me Mason. I don’t need some guy I barely know calling me Mason. Just make sure you stick to Dipper from now on.” Dipper sighed, but would look away. He was still blushing. He hoped that Wirt got what he was saying, that he associated his real name with intimacy, and that Wirt shouldn’t use his real name unless… unless they were dating. Which wouldn’t happen. Nope! Never! Not in a million years would he date Wirt!

Wirt grabbed Dipper’s hand then, saying, “I promise from now on I will only ever call you Dipper. If I ever mess up again, you can punch me in the shoulder.”

There was a crack of a smile on Dipper’s face now. “Next time I hear Mason come out of you, I'm punching you in the mouth.”

Wirt snickered, “That’s fair.” He then took note of Dipper’s shivering, and slowly took off his jacket-cape he was wearing. He’d place it over Dipper’s shoulders. “It’s not much, but that should keep you a little bit warmer, while we make our way to Beatrice’s.”

Dipper should of refused the cape, mostly because it looked stupid, but it was cold out, and it did make him feel warmer. “Is that your best friend?”

“Yes, she is. Come on, it shouldn’t be too far from here.” He smiled and lead him further in the woods. 

* * *

Pacifica was sitting on Mabel’s bed, as Mabel was gathering her clothes, shoving them into a duffle bag. “So where exactly is Dipper? And why do you have to dress like him. The boyish style works on you Mabel, but it just isn’t you.”

Mabel took a deep breath. “I… I made a deal with Bill.”

That made Pacifica jump to her feet. “Bill Cipher? The weird triangle guy we defeated when we were kids?”

“Yes… He’s back, and I don’t know why or how. He said that Dipper was stuck on the other side, and that he would work on getting him back for me, as long as I did him a good turn. And well… it involves me looking like my brother for a little why.”

“Okay…” Pacifica said slowly, before asking, “but why do you have to look like Dipper?”

Mabel took a long moment, “I… I can’t tell you why. Bill’s watching. He’s always watching, but I need to trick my Uncles. The only way I can do that, is by looking like Dipper for a while. I can’t go too far into the details or he might… he might hurt the people I love instead.”

Pacifica stood up, placing a hand on Mabel’s shoulder, “Mabel, please… You can’t be doing this alone. You need to talk to me.”

“I can’t!” Mabel yelled out, turning around to face Pacifica, but it wasn’t right. Mabel’s eyes were glowing then, her fists appearing to have blue flames surrounding them. 

Pacifica looked like she was about to yell back, before the flames pushed themselves forward and momentarily surrounding Pacifica. Her pupils elongated and she got a soft yellow glow around her. “Sorry about this Shooting Star, but Llama was getting a little too pushy for my liking. I got big things planned, and I don’t need her to cause us any problems. Capache?”

Mabel’s eyes widened, and she would lunge forward, knocking a posscessed Pacifica to the ground, “Give me my friend back, you stupid dream demon!”

Bill would let out his laugh, raising his hands, “Go ahead! Take a swing at the merchandise! That’s a sure fire way of getting her to kiss you again!”

Mabel’s face reddened, but she would slowly step off of Pacifica. Bill would sit up, pinching at Pacifica’s skin. “Look, I'm always in the market for a good meat suit, but this one isn’t too my liking. So, I'm going to let her go, but you have to make her forget what she saw and forget about Dipper in his entirety! And I’m sure you know exactly how to do that!”

With that, Bill receded back into Mabel, and Pacifica would hold her head. “Uh… what just happened there. Was I possessed.”

Mabel sighed, her shoulders slumping. If she wanted her brother back, she wasn’t sure she had much of a choice in this… “You were. Just… Can we take a walk? I promise I'll explain everything to you.” Mabel held out her hand to Pacifica, a sad smile on her face.

Pacifica looked unsure, but in the end took her hand. “Promise to tell me everything?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Pacifica, and I promise she will get a happy ending even if it doesn't look like it right now.   
Also, I can't write songs and that's okay.


End file.
